


Recollection

by ariannadi



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Family Fluff, Introspection, Moving On, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: I had feels again whoopsie doopsie
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fire Emblem Hell [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/826281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Recollection

Once upon a time, in a kingdom covered by snow, a young prince believed he was loved by the only mother he ever knew.

Upon growing older, upon growing wiser, he realized that her heart belonged solely to the one she had bore, and had no room to spare for him. So much so, that she would kill him if it came down to it. Him, and anyone else who stood in the way.

When he had discovered the truth, a part of him, the innocent part that cherished her warm embrace and gentle mannerisms, ceased to be. He, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, realized then that the frequent look she had cast over the courtyard from her window seat in the palace’s parlor was not one of awe by the scenery surrounding them, but rather one of longing.

She had never truly wanted to call Faerghus home. She had never truly wanted him as her son.

Now, years later, when he has become king to a combined nation and the ghosts of his past serve as a constant warning, he wanders into the same parlor she once inhabited, but instead of being alarmed a warmth blooms in his chest.

Gone is the window seat that took up the majority of the base, now the expansive glass pane stands alone - though not entirely.

Resting in the soft light of the afternoon sun is a rocking chair of cherry, a handcrafted gift from his dearest friends in light of their newest venture - one that has gone to good use thus far. It is here where his beloved wife sits, her foot repeatedly tapping on the floor as she sways forward and back with a fond smile. She’s humming a tune he isn’t quite familiar with; but it brings out a smile of his own, nonetheless.

As he takes a few steps closer, Dimitri’s lone eye settles on the basket of wool placed at Byleth’s feet and slowly follows the trail of yarn upward. A tiny blue stocking rests on the large swell of her stomach, followed by another in between her fingers as she carefully, _lovingly_ , knits it to completion.

This is her go-to spot in the palace nowadays, and he understands why. The angle of the sun’s glow gives her the perfect lighting for her newfound craft, and, to his secret relief, not once does she raise her head to look beyond.

Dimitri comes to her side, her iridescent eyes rising from their current fixation, followed by a breathtaking smile as she happily greets him. He lays a gentle hand on her abdomen as he kneels, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers before seeking out her lips in a soft, welcoming kiss.

Once upon a time, in a kingdom covered by snow, this particular spot filled a young prince with melancholy as the woman he called mother stared out of a window and into the past.

But now, many years later, it only fills him with inexplicable joy as he and the woman he loves most bathe in the sunlight filtering throughout the room, the future and all of its promises resting just beneath his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I had feels again whoopsie doopsie


End file.
